Fionna Strong
by pengirl100and2
Summary: Random one-shot. Fionna finds a hatch...


**I had to post this tonight before the new episode possibly ruins anything (I love Susan Stong!). Hints of PGxFionna, hints of CakexLM.**

**Hope ya love this! Flames will be used to make delicious smores to munch.**

**Read, enjoy, review! :D**

"And stay out, you cougar freak!" I hollered at the Ice Queen's back. She flew away sniffling.

"You okay, PG?" I glanced over at the pink prince.

"I'm fine, Fionna- thank you for saving me... Again." He smiled.

"Oh, um, it's no problem," I said, ignoring the sting of a cut somewhere on my arm. Cake'd fix it up for me. "Hey, are you still doing that tree-thingy?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean the Taffy Tree Cutting. Yes, I am. Why, did you change your mind?" Ohmigod. Did he sound hopeful?

"Nah, I'm just gonna watch." Stay out of this, Fi. No need to pull a muscle cutting down trees just to impress a guy.

"Alright then. I really must be going. I'll see you later!" He wandered out of the room.

Cake, who'd been weirdly quiet the whole time, finally piped up. "Why is he cutting the taffy trees again?"

"They're all rotten and dead. He's turned it into a charity thing, tickets to watch raise money for the candy orphans."

"Why aren't you helpin'?"

"Cake, I'm not doing that!"

"You just don't want PG to see you all sweaty and gross," she teased.

"That is so not it. I'm all 'sweaty and gross' right now, why would I care?"

"Cuz this'd be alll night, girl, standing bah the prince under th stahs-"

"Shuddup," I muttered and stomped out of the hall.

I bought a ticket to the event and found a good place to watch. Cake and I were right up front. "I still can't believe you brought Beemo."

"C'mon! Watching a guy chop trees all night? Borin'! I mean, not for you, but-"

"Shut. Up. Now."

Cake snickered and started up Bug Battle.

PG walked out to cheers and stuff from the crowd. I tuned out his boring speech and studied his clothes instead. No pink, not his dressy shirt and skirt-thing, this was a lot better. Jeans and the shirt he got back from the doorlord. Much more casual. I liked it.

After a while, I flopped on my back. The crowd had thinned and Cake was right. This was boring. My legs were numb from sitting too long.

I popped up and walked around. Stumps everywhere and fallen trees beside them. Ow. Something glinted in the moonlight and I blinked. It was shiny. Taffy trees weren't shiny!

"Cake, get over here," I called. She paused Beemo and came over.

"Can't it wait? I'm almost on Level Five," she complained.

"I wanna see something," I said, jogging over to the shiny thing. "It's a hatch!" I said, rubbing it. Shiny, reddish metal. Bronze?

"A hatch?" Cake jumped up and opened it, relaesing a wet, moldy smell. "We should check it out, ya know? Wheee!" She cannon-balled down, and I did my best ninja-jump after her.

It was dark- and wet. It looked like a huge lake, with weird gray things poking out of it, and floating things with wheels. Something creaked.

"Whah was that?" I whirled and dug in my pack for my shadow. Something big moved.

Cake and I began screaming. "AAAHHHH!" I hugged her tight, and she squished me back. I didn't want to die in a hole.

The thing squealed back. "Eeeee!" It stepped into a better patch of light.

Cake squinted."Fionna, that thing looks-"

"Human!" I and legs and skin like mine.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Aaaah!" It lunged forward with green eyes glowing. "Guh cah cah cuh ayo!" A few more of the things rose out of piles of junk.

"Fi, I don't like this," Cake said, tugging on my sleeve. "Cah yahm! Ayo ayo guh cah!" screeched the original thing.

"Ayooo!" They all screeched back.

Before I could do a thing, one grabbed my arm and sank its teeth into my skin.

"FIONNA!" I heard Cake scream. I could see her stretching and getting bigger, fighting the things and rushing to the hatch. "I'M COMING BACK FOR YA FI, DON'T WORRY!" she bellowed over the things war cries.

Huh, how did I know they were war cries?

It was a transformation. My mind felt muddy, and I felt small. I wanted to run up and tell Cake I was okay- but I couldn't- move!

Now I know, of course, what happened. Years and years ago. It was like I had another personality. Fionna the Human (my true personality), and then mostly in control of me was one of the things. She was scared of shadows and spoke fluently the thing's language. I could sorta use this body, but mostly my other person controlled me. Like being stuck in a cage, forced to watch what she did.

Cake came every once in a while to talk to me. I wish so hard I could've talked to her, but all she got for a response was other-me's weird language. Her visits were full of news, what was going on in Ooo.

"PG finished cutting the taffy trees, Fi, and the candy orphans play in the field sometimes."

"PG and Marshall are getting to be better friends."

"LSP got married to another Lumpy Girl, they're really happy."

"Yesterday I defeated an ogre guy, wish you could've been there."

"Lord Monochromicorn and I went on a date yesterday, he misses you too."

"Gumball's brother has a new baby girl. Isn't that nice? They named her Bonnibelle. She's cute, she's the new princess."

Cake kept coming until she was so old and gray- then- she stopped coming.

I couldn't even cry. Other-me had control, and other-me wasn't sad. My best friend died and I couldn't even cry.

A boy with a hat like my old one and a dog with stretchy powers like Cake came down a few years later. The boy (Finn, I heard the dog call him) thought we were all humans. I wished I could tell him no, only me. But all he could see was other-me, scared of shadows.

Aaa was almost unchanged, except apparently now it was "Ooo".

Other-me was very fond of candy. She devoured the marshmallows- ew, almost ate the plastic bag. She nearly destroyed the Candy Kingdom! I got to see the new ruler, a girl who looked like Gumball, 'Princess Bubblegum'. Was this the Bonnibelle that Cake once told me about?

I wanted to tell Finn.

"Susan-" he'd asked- "what are you?"

I'm Fionna, not Susan Strong, I'm Fionna the Human. I wanted to tell him I was a human, I wanted to tell him I used to adventure with my best friend, just like him. I wanted to tell him so much, but Susan just ran away.

**Fionna = Susan Strong? Possible, they look reasonably similar. Reviews motivate me to work. The sequel to my fic Through The Door is coming... eventually (I'm sorry, I'm lazy!) and if you haven'treadit yet, please do.**

**Onelast time? PLEASE REVIEW! XD**

**~pengirl**


End file.
